ouranosfandomcom-20200214-history
Arbor
Birth Arbor used to be Ichor Uthway the powerful Balor demon bend on reforming the world into ashes and destruction. While trying to burn down the great forest of old, a powerful wizard under the service of the emperor of old named Sir Arthur used ancient magic to seal the demon inside an ancient tree thousands of years old. The magic required a powerful source and took the mages life to perform the task. None the less the demon was stopped with the death of the mage. The magic was more powerful than the mage had thought, not only did it trap him inside the tree, but it fused the essence of the tree with the demons. This effect created a new entity, neither tree nor fiend, but something of both. Arbor was born, a protector of the forest who acted out and stopped evil with vengeful vigor. Currently, Arbor has fallen mysteriously dormant and has been left for dead on the road towards Greywald. The party held a funeral for Arbor, and left him in the hopes of his spirit finding peace. Protector of the Forest Arbor is calm, collected, and peaceful, like a still tree waiting through the season. However when he gets agitated, or the situations becomes very serious his fiend side comes out. Arbor becomes angry, aggressive, and cares little for what others think as long as his goal is reached. Because of Arbor's nature, mother nature and the other guardians keep Arbor in a deep sleep, only using his volatile power when necessary. However one day Arbor woke up before he needed to, the forest was void of its guardians and something was amiss. He sense something coming soon to the forest, something evil. Arbor confused and lost, decided to go out to the human realm in search of help, maybe the other races know what is going on, and could help him locate the ancient guardians of the forest. Abilities Journal Session 0 - The Journey to Eryn Seeing that the forest was in some sort of danger, some evil was on its way and the whole forest was filled with its aura I quickly went to warn the Guardians. However none of them were around, the elders trees were no were to be found, the watchguards and seers were not in thier places either. Not even a trainee was to be found. This was not a good sign. I went to Greenrun to see if the Greenfolk knew where they went, they did not, and cared little of what I said. They like to record and take in information, but it seems they have little to do to with action. Dread overtook me and I my dark side almost overtook me, however I found peace and calmed my self. I had heard of human settlements towards the east and decided I would head there in search of answers or at the very least help. Along the way I had ran into an mage who looked Elf, maybe a half-breed, and an interesting Orc, possibly half-breed as well. The orc had strange simple that were similar to the Forest Runes that gave me power. However these runes were different, I had trouble deciphering them, they had some importance yet I did not know what story they told. The Mage and Half-Orc were friendly and so I had decided to travel with them, as with the deer in the forest groups have a better chance of survival. Along the way we ran into a Caravan and some other interesting characters, A human who worn the clothing that looked like the summer flowers, she was careful with each of her words and used them to inspire those around her. The other was some sort of Elf, who had many secrets to hide, yet she had a Dryad companion with her. She couldn't be all bad if a dryad was willing to spend its life with her instead of in the forest. While traveling with this caravan some bandits had attacked us, we engage in combat and quickly took care of them. However I had learned that the Mage had powerful spells of fire, burning, and blaze. I should be weary of such a spell-caster and make sure not bring such destruction upon myself. In the end we defeated the Bandits and took two as prisoners, we are traveling to the town of Eryn and gather more information. As we traveled I spend much of my time getting a feel of the plants and trees, they are healthy in this are, which shows a good sign. I hope this means that the evil coming isn't from the humans. Downtime - Gaining Friends During the caravan ride into Eryn, Arbor was able to have some conversations with some of his fellow companions. Most interesting were Madam Voila and Zephyr. While riding into town I was in a cramped wagon with many people, pushed close to the one who called her self Voila, she reminded me of the Spring Crocuses that would populate the woodland floor. The purple ones were a sight to see. She seemed to take an interest in me, she ask me where I came from, what it was like and many other things. He had a very positive conversation about the nature of trees and their many uses my humans, namely books. The conversation was very enlightening and didn't feel taxing at all like other social engagements I've had. I feel I could talk easily with this Voila. The Fire-Mage also spoke with me, it seemed he is timid and not well versed with social interactions. None the less, this didn't hold him back and he was able to ask me all sorts of questions as well. He talked a bit, and the conversation got around to Fire, we each shared a secret of ours. He shared his reservation about learning fire magic, and I shared my past life. In the end we both gained something and he called me his friend.